The virtual reality technology is gradually becoming mature. People can simulate a realty environment in a virtual environment, and the technology is extensively applied in fields such as games, movies and socialization. Due to the objective existence of realty environment, the user cannot always stay in a virtual environment and take experience for a long time; in fact, frequent switching between the realty environment and the virtual environment is inevitable. The most immediate and sensitive problem that is met in the process of the switching is the correction of visual sense. Currently, no method of automatic vision correction is available, and when a problem of visual position arises which affects the normal experiencing of the virtual environment, generally the user can only restart up the virtual reality device or reset the visual position by tedious menu operations, which affects the user experience.